


Cuddling

by AcceleOrder



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Christmas, M/M, hidekane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter is here. What better timing for cuddling?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> this makes two fanfics in one day im exhausted bye :c

_Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Dingdingdingdidididididingdong!_

Kaneki Ken practically jumped out of bed at one in the morning, his heart thudding. Had anyone found out? Had anyone realised they'd been living in the same block as a ghoul? Was the CCG here to bring him back to that place of hell? Christmas was near, after all -- they must be wanting to rid of all troubles before the year en...

"Yo, Kaneki!"

It was Nagachika Hideyoshi.

Muscles Kaneki didn't know had tensed somewhere along the way to the door relaxed instantly before his quizzy eyes met Hide's gleaming ones. "Hide,  _what_  are you doing here?"

"Well, it's winter, right? As couples, we should be cud--  _achoo!_ "

It was then that Kaneki saw how lightly dressed Hide was. Over his shoulder slung a large camping bag which he guessed contained a sleeping bag for two and likely some clothes. He opened the door wider and the harsh winter wind welcomed itself.

"Come in before you catch a cold, idiot!"

The moment 99% of Hide's body was in the apartment, Kaneki slammed the door shut and the wind died down. He ushered his boyfriend to the couch and sat him down. "I'll go make you a cup of coffee, okay?" Pulling off a thick blanket from the shelf, Kaneki tossed it to Hide and hurried to the kitchen. From his time at Anteiku, he's learnt to make excellent coffee -- all within a minute's wait. --

... -- Fast as he was, by the time he's brought out the steaming cup, Hide had already made himself more than comfortable on the couch, laying down with the blanket over him and laughing at some Christmas special variety show on TV.

Sighing however with a loving smile on his face, Kaneki placed the coffee on the coffee table and sat on the carpet on the floor, reaching out a hand to slip it into the blanket to grab Hide's hand. As he expected, it was cold. Now... it would probably be okay.

Silent as a shadow, Kaneki's kagune enveloped themselves around Hide who was soon laughing in delight. "Oh, Kaneki! You  _did_ remember!"

It was a spur of the moment thing then. A while back, the two were discussing about Kaneki's kagune, specifically about its warm temperature. Right now, it was the perfect temperature.

Laughing, Hide rolled off the couch next to Kaneki, wrapping his arms around one of the thick rinkaku and leaning into it. But no sooner than five seconds did it curl inwards and he was pressed against a sulking Kaneki instead. The adorable man was jealous of his own kagune.

All smiles, Hide reached out for the coffee cup and took a long, slow sip, savouring the taste. He knew he shouldn't have worried about Kaneki after all.

**Author's Note:**

> They cuddled for the whole night and fell asleep in each other's arms...(ㆁᴗㆁ✿)


End file.
